dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
¡Reto en Kanse!
Placa Si te gusta esta novela, coloca esta placa en tu perfil. Personajes principales Pokex70 Archivo:Cara_de_Gastly.png → Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png Protagonista de la historia y mejor amigo de Dratini. Zangoose812 Archivo:Cara_de_Dratini.png → Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png Protagonista de la historia y mejor amigo de Gastly. ¿? Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png → Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png → Archivo:Cara de Infernape.png Protagonista de la historia y amigo de Gastly y Dratini. Handikap Archivo:Cara_de_Scraggy.png → Archivo:Cara de Scrafty.png Maestro de lucha y miembro del Equipo Shock. Se acaba uniendo al grupo protagonista. ¿? Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png → Archivo:Cara de Metang.png Después de ser rescatado se unió al grupo. DarkRayoX Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png Miembro del Equipo Shock. Afrilina ' Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png Espía y miembro del Equipo Shock. 'Norika Archivo:Cara de Rapidash.png Gran ladrona que siempre escapa. También pertenece al Equipo Shock. LordRainicorn Archivo:Cara de Deino.png → Archivo:Cara de Zweilous.png Tímido pero cuando hay que combatir se vuelve una bestia feroz. Cambia de personaldad al evolucionar. Es otro miembro del Equipo Shock. ¿? Archivo:Cara de Solrock.png El encargado del PC Pokémon. Personajes eventuales Archivo:Cara de Herdier.png Miembro del Equipo de Rescate. Apariciones: Capítulo 4 Archivo:Cara de Happiny.png Encargada del Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Madera. Apariciones: Capítulo 5, 6 Archivo:Cara de Voltorb.png Discípulo de Electabuzz y Pokémon del Gimnasio de Ciudad Madera. Apariciones: Capítulo 5 Archivo:Cara de Electabuzz.png Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Madera. Apariciones: Capítulo 5 Archivo:Cara de Dragonite.png Madre de Dragonair. Aparece en el sueño de Dragonair. Apariciones: Capítulo 7 Archivo:Cara de Staraptor.png Pokémon del Prado Sky. Es el hermano de Swellow. Apariciones: Capítulo 9 Archivo:Cara de Swellow.png Pokémon del Prado Sky. Es la hermana de Staraptor. Apariciones: Capítulo 9 Archivo:Cara de Happiny.png Encargada del Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Brisahelada. Apariciones: Capítulo 12, 13 Archivo:Cara de Vanillish.png Discípulo de Froslass y Pokémon del Gimnasio de Ciudad Brisahelada. Apariciones: Capítulo 13 Archivo:Cara de Froslass.png Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Brisahelada. Apariciones: Capítulo 13 Sinopsis Esta novela, narra las aventuras de dos Pokémon que intentan conseguir las 8 medallas de la Región Kanse. Por el camino, se encontrarán con otros Pokémon que formarán todo el Equipo y con nuevos enemigos que no conocías... En este tomo, verás como consiguen las 3 primeras medallas de la Región Kanse. ¡Visita la página de las películas! Prólogo: El pase Una soleada mañana de Abril... Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Parece... ¿una tarjeta? Archivo:MM.png "Pase para la Liga Pokémon de Kanse. Consigue las ocho medallas, y ven." Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Esto es una chorrada... Vámonos... Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Espera... ¿Porqué no conseguimos las ocho medallas y vamos allí? Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Puede ser interesante... ¡Ahora vuelvo! Al cabo de un rato... Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png ¡Ya estoy aquí! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡Bien! ¿Qué has traido? Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Puees... un mapa y unas Pociones. Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡Vamos ya! Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Según el mapa... la población con Gimnasio más cercana es... Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡10, 9, 8...! Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Ahórratelo. Bueno, vámonos. Capítulo 1: ¿Equipo Shock? Sinopsis del episodio: 'En este episodio, verás como Dratini y Gastly se encuentran con un Scraggy que les hace combatir. Les dice que forma parte de un grupo llamado "Equipo Shock". Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Como iba diciendo antes, la ciudad con Gimnasio más cercana es Ciudad... Archivo:MM.png ¡Alto ahí! ¡Dadme el carnet de las medallas! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¿Quién dice eso? ¡¿Quién se atreve?! Archivo:MM.png Si es lo que quieres... Archivo:Cara de Scraggy.png ¡Yo! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ''(En la oreja de Dratini) ¿Y éste? Archivo:Cara de Scraggy.png ¡Eh, tío! ¡Que estoy aquí, ¿sabes?! Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png ¿Tú quién eres? Archivo:Cara de Scraggy.png ¡Me llamo Scraggy! Y soy un miembro del Equipo Shock. Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Vale, ¿qué querías? Archivo:Cara de Scraggy.png Vuestro poder, bobos. Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Olvídalo. Archivo:Dratini_espalda_G5.gif Archivo:Vs.png Archivo:Scraggy NB.gif '''Dratini ha usado Repetición Archivo:Cara de Scraggy.png ¡No me puedo mover! Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Jajaja. Repetición daña a Scraggy Dratini ha usado Cola Férrea Archivo:Cara de Scraggy.png @_@ Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Conseguido. Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Ya te has librado de este... Ahora, ¡vámonos! Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Sí... Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Pero... ¿qué es este "Equipo Shock"? Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png De momento, no sabemos nada. Pero estoy seguro que acabaremos descubriendo algo sobre él. Capítulo 2: Combate con Grovyle Sinopsis del episodio: '''Tras el combate contra Scraggy, siguen su camino hasta que se encuentran a un Grovyle, que dice ser conocido de Scraggy. También hay que combatir. Al ganar, ven que al horizonte ya se ve Ciudad Madera. (Después del combate con Scraggy, siguen caminando...) Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Como iba diciendo antes, el lugar con Gimnasio Pokémon más cercano es Ciudad... Archivo:MM.png ¿Cómo os atrevéis? Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Eres otra vez tú, ¿Scraggy? Archivo:MM.png ¡No! (De detrás de unos arbustos sale un Pokémon verde...) Archivo:Cara de Grovyle.png Aún así, pagaréis caras por haber derrotado a Scraggy! Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png ¿Me dejáis terminar la frase o qué? Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Venga, prosigue. Archivo:Cara de Grovyle.png Adelante. Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Gracias... Humm... Por cuarta vez, el sitio con Gimnasio más cerca es Ciudad Madera. Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¿Era eso? Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Pues va a ser que sí... ¡¡Y me he quedado muy aliviado!! Archivo:Cara de Grovyle.png Bien... como he dicho antes, ¡lo vais a lamentar! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Deduzco que eres del Equipo Shock. Archivo:Cara de Grovyle.png ¡Acertaste! ¿Cómo lo sabes? Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Porque tu amiguito, Scraggy nos dijo que formaba parte del Equipo Shock. Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Y bién, ¿cómo quieres que te paguemos? Porque sólo tenemos 1500 Pokédolares y los necesitamos para comprar Pociones y... Archivo:Cara de Grovyle.png ¡No te eches el rollo! ¡Lo pagaréis combatiendo! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡Esta vez me toca a mí! Archivo:Gastly_espalda_G5.gif Archivo:Vs.png Archivo:Grovyle NB.gif '''Gastly ha usado Puño Sombra Grovyle ha usado Agilidad. La velocidad de Grovyle ha aumentado mucho. Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡Ahora es mucho más veloz! Archivo:Cara de Grovyle.png ¡Tú lo has dicho! Grovyle ha usado Hoja Aguda Gastly ha usado Puño Sombra Archivo:Cara de Grovyle.png ¡Eres muy fuerte para resistir un Hoja Aguda! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡¡Un... último... esfuerzo!! Grovyle ha usado Ataque Rápido. ¡No afecta a Gastly! Archivo:Cara de Grovyle.png ¡¡Maldición! ¡Olvidé que no le afectaban los movimientos de Tipo Normal! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡¡¡Hay que aprovecharlo!!! Gastly ha usado Puño Sombra Archivo:Cara de Grovyle.png ¡Menudo... impacto...! ¡No... me... siento... ni... los... brazos! Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png A ver... primero Scraggy y después tú... ¿qué os proponéis? Archivo:Cara de Grovyle.png ¡Que te lo crees tú que te lo voy a decir! ¡Adiós! (De repente se ve un gran flash...) (En la luz...) Archivo:MM.png Ven, rápido. (Se apaga el flash...) Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png ¡Ah! ¡Se ha ido! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Sí... Eso parece... Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png ¡Bueno, mira, en el horizonte se ve ya Ciudad Madera! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡Qué bien! Capítulo 3: El llanto de Chimchar Sinopsis del episodio: 'Después de caminar un poco, nuestros protagonistas, llegan a la Cueva Hachi, donde se encuentran con un Chimchar que está herido por un Alakazam y un Pokémon Dragón... (Después de caminar un rato) Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png ¡Mira este cartel! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¿Qué es lo que pone? Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Dice: ''"Para llegar a Ciudad Madera, antes hay que cruzar la Cueva Hachi". Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Bueno, ¡vamos allá! (Entran en la cueva...) Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png ¡Qué oscuro está esto...! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡No exageres! Bueno, como estoy acostumbrado a la oscuridad puedo decirlo... Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Bueno... yo... ¡Yo te sigo y se acabó! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Pues... ¡Vale! (Después de caminar un rato por la laberíntica cueva...) Archivo:MM.png (Llanto) Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¿Lo has oído? Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Sí, vamos a ver qué es... Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png ! (Aparece un Pokémon misterioso...) Archivo:MM.png ¡No me hagáis daño! ¡Por favor! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Tranquilo, no somos malos. Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Dime, ¿tú quién eres? Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Me llamo Chimchar. Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Él es Gastly y yo soy Dratini. ¿Qué te ha pasado que estás tan herido? Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Vinieron dos Pokémon... un Alakazam y otro Pokémon Dragón... y me robaron la Gema Fuego. Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¿Te dijeron algo sobre un Equipo Shock? Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Creo que sí... ¡Ay, espera, no! Lo siento... Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png ¿Te aclaras ya? Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Disculpad, sí que dijeron algo sobre eso. Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Bueno, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, ¿verdad Gastly? Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡Sin duda alguna! Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Toma una Poción. Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos. Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png ¡Esperad! ¿Puedo unirme a vosotros? Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png No hay problema. Salgamos de aquí. (Al salir de la cueva y caminar un rato...) Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png ¿Sabéis qué es esto? Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png No. Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Ni idea. Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Es el Arco del Roble. Hemos llegado a Ciudad Madera. Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png ¡Bien! Capítulo 4: ¡Combate Doble! '''Sinopsis del episodio: '''Cuando nuestro trío llega a Ciudad Madera, deciden explorarla y al llegar a la plaza se encuentran con el Alakazam y el Pokémon Dragón. Chimchar los reconoce y intenta vengarse de lo que le hicieron. Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡Vamos a explorar la ciudad! Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png ¡Sí! (En la Plaza Mayor...) Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png Espero que el jefe nos aumente de rango después de conseguir esta... esta... Archivo:Cara de Deino.png ¡Esta preciosidad de Gema Fuego! Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png Sí. (Volviendo al grupo protagonista...) Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png ¡Yo ya he estado aquí! Si queréis, os hago de guía. Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png ¡Perfecto! Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png El primer sitio que deberíais ver es la Plaza Mayor. (En la Plaza Mayor...) Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡Guau, esto es impresionante! Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png ¡Son ellos! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¿Qué? Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png ¡Son ellos! ¡Son ellos, los que me robaron la Gema de Fuego! Archivo:Cara de Deino.png ¡Nos han pillado! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Os retamos a un combate. Si ganamos nos devolvéis la Gema... Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png Archivo:Cara de Deino.png ...si perdéis nos la quedamos. ¡Aceptamos! Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Un combate doble. Me quedo de reserva, ¿ok? Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png Vale. Archivo:Chimchar_espalda_G5.gif Archivo:Gastly_espalda_G5.gif Archivo:Vs.png Archivo:Deino NB.gif Archivo:Alakazam NB.gif '''Chimchar ha usado Ascuas a Alakazam. Gastly ha usado Puño Sombra a Alakazam. Deino ha usado Pulso Dragón a Chimchar. Alakazam ha usado Psicocarga a Gastly. Archivo:Cara de Deino.png ¿Lo ha aguantado? Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png ¡Sí! Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png ¡Eso ha dolido! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡Lo mismo digo! Chimchar ha usado Ultrapuño a Alakazam. ¡Un golpe crítico! Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png @_@ Gastly ha usado Gas Venenoso a Deino. ¡El ataque de Gastly ha fallado! Deino ha usado Mordisco a Gastly. Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡ARGHHH! Chimchar ha usado Ascuas a Deino. ' '''Deino ha usado Mordisco. ¡Un golpe crítico! ' Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Lo siento... Dratini... véncele... Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png ¡No! ¡Me toca actuar! Archivo:Dratini_espalda_G5.gif Archivo:Vs.png Archivo:Deino NB.gif '''Deino ha usado Mordisco. Dratini ha usado Golpe Cabeza. Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png ¡Ahora se decidirá todo! Deino ha usado Pulso Dragón. Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Chicos... os fallé, lo siento... Archivo:Cara de Deino.png ¡Victo...! Archivo:MM.png ¡Yo no lo tendría tan claro! ¡Giga impacto! Archivo:Cara de Deino.png Pero ¿qué demonios...? Archivo:Cara de Herdier.png Esta Gema es tuya, ¿verdad Chimchar? Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png ¡Sí! ¡Gracias! Pero... ¿tú quién eres? Archivo:Cara de Herdier.png Soy Herdier, miembro de un Equipo de Rescate. Archivo:Cara de Herdier.png Os voy a llevar al Centro Pokémon... Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Gracias. Capítulo 5: ¡Gimnasio de Ciudad Madera! Sinopsis del episodio: '''Después de ser curados en el Centro Pokémon, se dirigen hacia en Gimnasio Madera. Les espera un combate muy duro... ¿Victoria o derrota? Archivo:Cara de Happiny.png ¿Cómo os encontráis? Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Mejor. Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Después de tus curas, ¡quién no va a estar bien! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡Y que lo digas! Archivo:Cara de Happiny.png Me alegro mucho. Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Vamos al Gimnasio, chicos. Archivo:Cara de Happiny.png Si váis allí os debo decir que se especializa en el Tipo Eléctrico. Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Gracias, lo tendremos en cuenta. (Al llegar al Gimnasio...) Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png ¿Hay alguien? (Se ve un relámpago y cuando éste desaparece, aparecen dos Pokémon...) Archivo:Cara de Voltorb.png Sin duda. Soy el discípulo del Líder y uno de los Pokémon del Gimnasio y me llamo Voltorb. Archivo:Cara de Electabuzz.png Y yo soy el Líder. Si habéis venido para una batalla, aceptamos con mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Electabuzz. Archivo:Cara de Voltorb.png La modalidad será dos o tres combates 1 vs 1 dependiendo del resultado del segundo combate. Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Bien. ¿Os parece bien que empiece yo? Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png No hay problema. Archivo:Cara de Electabuzz.png Te vas a enfrentar a Voltorb, si no hay ningún inconveniente. Archivo:Dratini_espalda_G5.gif Archivo:Vs.png Archivo:Voltorb NB.gif '''Voltorb ha usado Chispa. Dratini ha usado Furia Dragón. Archivo:Cara de Voltorb.png No ha sido demasiado efectivo... Voltorb ha usado Giro Bola. Archivo:Cara de Voltorb.png ¡Gran impacto! Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png No he podido aguantar ni un Giro Bola... (De repente, Dratini se rodea de luz...) Archivo:Cara de Voltorb.png ¿Es lo que creo que es? Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡Está evolucionando! (Cuando la luz cesó...) Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png ¿Qué ha pasado? Archivo:Cara de Voltorb.png ¡Has evolucionado! Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png ¡Estupendo! ¡Sigamos! Dragonair ha usado Pulso Dragón. Archivo:Cara de Voltorb.png ¡Bum! @_@ Archivo:Cara de Electabuzz.png Voltorb, ¡no! Archivo:Cara de Electabuzz.png Le tomo el relevo a Voltorb. Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png ¿Termino yo el trabajo? Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Estupendo. ¡Ánimos! Archivo:Dragonair_espalda_G5.gif Archivo:Vs.png Archivo:Electabuzz NB.gif Dragonair ha usado Carga Dragón. ¡Electabuzz lo ha esquivado! Electabuzz ha usado Puño Hielo. Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png K.O. Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡Madre mía, Electabuzz es super fuerte! Archivo:Cara de Electabuzz.png Venga, Gastly, ven al terreno. Archivo:Gastly espalda G5.gif Archivo:Vs.png Archivo:Electabuzz NB.gif Gastly ha usado Puño Sombra. Electabuzz ha usado Trueno. Archivo:Cara de Electabuzz.png ¡Madre mía! ¡Qué Gastly más fuerte! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png No creo que pueda aguantar dos impactos más como éste. Gastly ha usado Rayo Confuso. ¡Electabuzz está confuso! Electabuzz está tan confuso... ¡que se hirió a si mismo! Archivo:Cara de Electabuzz.png Party Loka... Party Loka... Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Ahora le llevo un poco de ventaja... Gastly ha usado Bola Sombra. Electabuzz está tan confuso... ¡que se hirió a si mismo! Archivo:Cara de Electabuzz.png I'm sexy and I know It... I'm sexy and I know It... Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡¡Otro ataque y... Gastly ha usado Bola Sombra. Electabuzz... ¡ya no está confuso! Electabuzz ha usado Trueno. Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ... y sigue vivo!! Archivo:Cara de Electabuzz.png ¿He bailado bien? Pero... ¡qué digo! Electabuzz ha usado Poción. ¡Electabuzz ha recuperado PS! Gastly ha usado Hipnosis. ¡Electabuzz se ha dormido! Archivo:Cara de Electabuzz.png Zzz... Zzz... Zzz... Gastly ha usado Comesueños. ''' Archivo:Cara de Electabuzz.png @_@ Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡¡¡Victoria!!! Archivo:Cara de Electabuzz.png Habéis ganado. ¡Enhorabuena! Archivo:Cara de Voltorb.png Habéis demostrado que os merecéis la Medalla Chispa. Tomad con ella la MT Rayo y 2.000 Pokédolares. Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png ¡Muchas gracias! Archivo:Cara de Electabuzz.png Las MT son de usos ilimitados. Esta MT, Rayo, la pueden aprender Dragonair y Gastly. Archivo:Cara de Voltorb.png ¡Volved al Centro Pokémon y descansad! Archivo:Cara de Electabuzz.png Archivo:Cara de Voltorb.png ¡Hasta pronto! (Vuelven los tres al Centro Pokémon...) Capítulo 6: Servicios del Centro Pokémon '''Sinopsis del episodio: '''Aquí, Happiny les va a mostrar todos los servicios de los que disponen en un Centro Pokémon... (En el Centro Pokémon...) Archivo:Cara de Happiny.png ¡Hola! ¿Habéis ganado la medalla? Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png ¡Sí! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡Y nos ha costado mucho! Archivo:Cara de Happiny.png ¡Anda! ¡Dratini, has evolucionado! Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png ¡Sí! Archivo:Cara de Happiny.png Por cierto, ¿queréis comprar algo en la tienda? ¿De cuanto dinero disponéis? Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Disponemos de... 3500 Pokédolares. Archivo:Cara de Happiny.png Aquí tenéis el catálogo... '''Poción - 100 Pokédolares Cura Total - 200 Pokédolares Revivir - 500 Pokédolares Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Lo mejor sería comprar... un par de Cura Total y un Revivir. ¿Qué os parece? Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png Bien. Archivo:Cara de Happiny.png Si queréis dipositar vuestros ahorros en el Banco CP, sólo tenéis que decirlo. Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Sí, ¿no? Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¿Porqué no? (Happiny toma el dinero) Archivo:Cara de Happiny.png Desde cualquier Centro Pokémon podéis depositar más ahorros o sacar la cantidad ahorrada. Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png ¡Estupendo! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Está oscureciendo... mejor que nos vaya... Archivo:Cara de Happiny.png ¡Esperad! ¡También disponemos de camas para dormir y comedor! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡Qué bien! Archivo:Cara de Happiny.png ¡Quedaros a cenar y dormid aquí! Así os repondréis totalmente para mañana. Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png ¡Muchas gracias, Happiny! (Se quedaron a cenar y después se fueron a dormir...) Capítulo 7: Los recuerdos de Dragonair Sinopsis del episodio: Aquí, podrás ver la pesadilla de Dragonair, que está ligada a una cosa muy importante... ¡que te será revelada en el futuro! (En la noche, cuando todos dormían...) Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png ¡No! ¡Mamá! (En el sueño de Dragonair...) Flashback... Archivo:MM.png Tú, Dragonite, te vienes con nosotros. Archivo:Cara de Dragonite.png No, ¡Dratini! Archivo:MM.png ¡Cierra el pico Sujeto 005! Archivo:Cara de Dragonite.png ¿Sujeto 005? Archivo:MM.png ¡Que cierres el pico! Archivo:MM.png ¡Nos vamos! ¡Y tú, renacuajo, como te chives acabarás igual! Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png ¡Aaaah! (Ataron a Dratini a un árbol...) Archivo:MM.png ¡Y si tu haces lo mismo, igual! (Ataron a un Pokémon verde al árbol...) Archivo:MM.png ¡Ah! Archivo:MM.png ¡Rápido, Dragonite, vuela! Archivo:Cara de Dragonite.png ¡No quiero! Archivo:MM.png ¡Pues sufrirás un Rayo Hielo! (Dragonite recibe un Rayo Hielo...) Archivo:MM.png ¿Ahora volarás? Archivo:Cara de Dragonite.png Qué remedio... Archivo:MM.png Rumbo este al Castillo que ves al horizonte... Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png Mamá... ¡no! Fin del flashback Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png ¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡No te vayas Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Huaaa... ¿Qué pasa? Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png ¿Qué te pasa Dragonair? Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png Nada... ha sido una pesadilla de mi pasado... Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡Pero bueno! ¡Si ya es de día! Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png ¡Vamos a desayunar y a salir! Capítulo 8: Dimensión Alfa Sinopsis del episodio: '''Se encuentran con Alakazam, el que los hace ir a una dimensión llamada Alfa. ¿Qué pasará? (Después del desayuno...) Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png ¡Bueno, vamos hacia la siguiente ciudad con Gimnasio que es... Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png Brisahelada, Ciudad Brisahelada. Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png He oído que para llegar hay que travesar el Monte Helado, al este de aquí. Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png ¡Vamos! (Salen del Centro Pokémon y corren hacia el Monte Helado...) Archivo:MM.png ¡Quietos! ¡Deteneos! (Un Pokémon misterioso usa Psíquico...) Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png ¿Dónde estoy? Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡Chimchar! ¿Y Dragonair? Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png ¡Aquí! ¿Dónde estamos? Archivo:MM.png ¡Estáis en la Dimensión Alfa! Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png ¿Qué m_____ es esta? Archivo:MM.png ¿No os acordáis de mi? Soy... Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png ¡Soy Alakazam! ¡Y no he venido en son de paz! Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Me acuerdo de tí... ¡Voy a destruirte otra vez! Archivo:Chimchar_espalda_G5.gif Archivo:Vs.png Archivo:Alakazam NB.gif '''Chimchar ha usado Lanzallamas. Alakazam ha usado Espacio Raro... Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png ¡Como si el espacio ya no fuera raro! Alakazam ha usado Psicocarga. ¡Chimchar lo ha esquivado! Chimchar ha usado Rueda Fuego. Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png ¡Uff! ¡Por los pelos! Alakazam ha usado Psicocarga. Chimchar ha usado Rueda fuego. Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png (...) Alakazam ha usado Psíquico. Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Ay, ay, ay... (Chimchar se ilumina de repente...) Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png Has... has... ¡has evolucionado! Monferno ha usado Lanzallamas. Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png @_@ Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡Bien! Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png Lo mejor será usar una Poción para Monferno e irnos antes de que se recupere. (Usan una Poción en Monferno y se dirigen al Monte Helado...) Capítulo 9: ¡Paseo Aéreo! Sinopsis del episodio: Nuestros protas se encuentran a un Staraptor y un Swellow sin amigos... ¡pobres! ¿Se harán amigos del grupito? (Al llegar al monte...) Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¿Eh, qué e...? ¡Aaaah! (Un Pokémon misterioso se lleva volando a Gastly...) Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png ¡Gastly! Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que seguirlo! (Lo siguen hasta llegar a un lugar llamado el Prado Sky...) Archivo:MM.png ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Archivo:MM.png ¡Suéltame! Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png ¡Vamos! (Llegan donde se oyen unos gritos y ven a un Pokémon y a Gastly. Archivo:Cara de Staraptor.png Vale pero... ¿serás mi amigo? (Suelta a Gastly...) Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¿Quién eres? Archivo:Cara de Staraptor.png Me llamo Staraptor y... no tengo amigos... por eso te cogí... Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡Podrías haber sido más delicado! Archivo:Cara de Staraptor.png Ya... lo siento... Archivo:MM.png ¡Hermano! ¿Ya has vuelto a coger a alguien? Archivo:Cara de Staraptor.png ¿Eh? Sí... Archivo:Cara de Swellow.png ¡Venga! Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png ¿Quién es? Archivo:Cara de Staraptor.png Es mi hermana, Swellow... Archivo:Cara de Swellow.png ¡Staraptor! ¡No cojas a más Pokémon! Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png (En la oreja de Monferno...) ¿Y éste? Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png (Susurro...) Creo que es la hermana de Staraptor... Archivo:Cara de Swellow.png ¡Os he oído! ¡Sí, y me llamo Swellow! Archivo:Cara de Staraptor.png Sí... supongo que no queréis ser nuestros amigos, ¿verdad? Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png ¿Quién ha dicho eso? ¡Pues claro que seremos amigos! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡Vamos a jugar! (Después de mucho rato de juegos...) Archivo:Cara de Swellow.png Os vamos a volver a llevar al Monte Helado, ¿ok? Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png Vale, ¿qué os parece si Gastly y Monferno van en Staraptor que es más grande e yo voy en Swellow. Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡Perfecto! (Vuelven a llegar al Monte Helado...) Archivo:Cara de Swellow.png ¡Adiós amigos! Archivo:Cara de Staraptor.png ¡Hasta pronto! Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png ¡Nos veremos dentro de nada! (Sueltan al grupo...) Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png ¡Adiós! Archivo:Cara de Swellow.png ¡Encantados de conoceros! Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png ¡Y nosotros! ¡Adiós! (El grupo se va...) Capítulo 10: Monte Helado (Parte 1) Sinopsis del episodio: Aquí, podrás ver la primera parte del recorrido del Monte Helado, dónde se vuelven a encontrar con Alakazam. Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png ¡Mirad! ¡Allí está el Monte Helado! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Pues... ¡vamos! (Entran...) Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png ¡Vamos a explorar la cueva! (Después de un rato de explorarla...) Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Buff... ¡Estoy harto de caminar sin parar! Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png Pero... ¿qué? ¡Si tu no caminas! Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png Anda, sigamos... (Un rato más...) Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¿Pero cuando faltaaaaaaaaaaa...? (Caen en un hoyo...) Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png ¿Quién ha podido hacer algo así? Archivo:MM.png ¡Yo! Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png ¿Y quién es yo? Archivo:MM.png ¡Yo soy yo, Alakazam! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡Sácanos! Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png Sólo sacare a uno... que será Gastly. ¡A combatir pequeñín! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡Te voy a matar! Pero antes tengo que hacer una cosilla... si me permites... Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png Vale pero rapidito, ¡eh! (Gastly hace su cosa...) Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png ¡Ya está! Si gano, nos sacas de la cueva, si pierdo... Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png ...¡si pierdes os desintegro a los tres! Archivo:Gastly espalda G5.gif' 'Archivo:Vs.png Archivo:Alakazam NB.gif Alakazam ha usado Psíquico. Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png (...) Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png ¡Bien! ¡Y de un K.O.! Archivo:Cara de Gastly.png Idiota... ¿crees que puedes derrotarme de un K.O.? (Gastly se ilumina...) Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png Para ser fuerte... hay que vencer... Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png Para ser fuerte... hay que esforzarse... Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png Para ser fuerte... ¡¡también has de querer evolucionar!! Haunter ha usado Puño Sombra. Alakazam ha usado Rayo Carga. ¡At.Esp. de Alakazam subió! (x1.5 acumulado) Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png ¡Comienza el Sweep! Capítulo 11: Monte Helado (Parte 2) Sinopsis del episodio: ¡El combate entre Alakazam y Haunter está muy reñido! ¡Votad para el ganador! Haunter ha usado Bola Sombra. Alakazam ha usado Rayo Carga. At.Esp. de Alakazam subió. (x2 acumulado) Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png Tengo una sorpresa para tí... ¡abre el regalo! Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png ¿Dónde está? ¡Porque no lo veo! Haunter ha usado Hipnosis. ¡Alakazam se ha dormido! Alakazam está dormido. Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png ¡Dulces sueños! Haunter ha usado Comesueños. Alakazam está dormido. Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png Zzz... Zzz... Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png ¡Ahora váis a ver lo que he hecho antes! Haunter ha usado Rayo. ¡Alakazam se ha despertado! Alakazam ha usado Psíquico. Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png Tendré que volver a dormirlo... Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png Esta vez no te será tan fácil. Haunter ha usado Hipnosis. ¡Alakazam lo ha esquivado! Alakazam ha usado Psíquico. Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png ¡Maldición! Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png ¡Voy a preparar la máquina desintegradora! Haunter ha usado Bola Sombra. ¡Un golpe crítico! ¡La Def.Esp. de Alakazam ha bajado! (-0,75 acumulado) Alakazam ha usado Poder Oculto. ¡Haunter lo ha esquivado! Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png ¡Qué suerte con el crítico! Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png Creo que este va a ser el golpe final... Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en probar la máquina? Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png ¡Ninguno! Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png ¡Tú, chitón! Haunter ha usado Bola Sombra. Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png Argh... ¡os maldigo! Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png Sácanos... (Alakazam los saca de la trampa y del Monte Helado...) Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png Brr... Qué... frío... hace... Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png Es porque estamos en Ciudad Brisahelada. Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png Me voy... Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png ¡Vamos al Centro Pokémon! Capítulo 12: ¡Beldum en peligro! Sinopsis del episodio: '''Tras calentarse un poco en el Centro Pokémon, los tres salen y oyen que un Pokémon está en peligro. Éste Pokémon es un Beldum. Después de unirlo al grupo, encuentran un útil PC. (En el Centro Pokémon...) Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png ¿Te quieres quedar aquí Dragonair? Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png Vale. ¡Gracias chicos! Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png ¡Tu tranquilo, no te preocupes! Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png Me alegra saber que puedo contar con gente como vosotros... Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png ¿Gente? ¡Somos Pokémon! Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png ¡We are Pokémon! Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png ¡Vamos! ¡Adiós Dragonair! Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png ¡Buf! ¡Cuanto rato ha pasado ya! Mejor que nos vayamos... (Se van...) Archivo:MM.png ¡Auxilio! Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png ¡Un Pokémon está en peligro! Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png ¡Sigamos el rastro del grito! (Siguen el grito hasta encontrar a un Pokémon...) Archivo:MM.png ¡Dejadme! Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¡Me estáis haciendo daño! Archivo:MM.png ¡Ah! ¡Gente...! Archivo:MM.png ¡Pronto volveré! Jua, jua, jua! Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Gracias por salvarme... Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¡Mirad qué se han dejado! (Coge un portátil...) Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Vamos al Centro Pokémon... '''Al llegar... Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png ¡Hola! ¿Tenemos nuevo compañero? Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png Sí, y también un PC... Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png ¡Enciéndelo, vamos! (Beldum enciende el PC...) Archivo:Cara de Solrock.png Bienvenidos al PC de Solrock. ¿Qué desean hacer? Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png (Susurro) Saber cómo podemos tirarte a la basura... Archivo:Cara de Solrock.png ¿Qué decías? Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png Nos gustaría saber qué podemos hacer... Archivo:Cara de Solrock.png Podéis comprar objetos, consultar vuestro estado, guardar el pase de medallas y pedirme consejos. Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png ¿Cómo lo sabías? Archivo:Cara de Solrock.png Lo sé todo... Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png Hum... ¿Podemos comprar objetos? Archivo:Cara de Solrock.png ¡Claro! ¿Queréis un Carameloraro? ¡Sólo cuesta 500 PokéDolares! Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png ¡Vale! ¿Quién debería usarlo? Archivo:Cara de Solrock.png Debería... Beldum. Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¡Gracias! Me lo tomo... Beldum se rodeó de luz... Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png ¡Está evolucionando! Cuando dejó de iluminar... Archivo:Cara de Metang.png ¡Soy un Metang! Archivo:Cara de Solrock.png ¿Queréis consultar vuestro estado actual? Archivo:Cara de Metang.png Será útil... ---- ---- Archivo:Cara de Solrock.png Otra cosa... ¿sabíais que sólo evolucionaréis en cuanto os esforcéis mucho? Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png Interesante... Archivo:Cara de Metang.png Puedes apagar el PC. Archivo:Cara de Solrock.png ¡Hasta otra! Solrock apaga el PC... Capítulo 13: ¡El segundo reto! Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png Es tarde, durmamos y mañana vamos a combatir en el gimnasio... (Al día siguiente...) Archivo:Cara de Happiny.png Buenos días, chicos. Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png Hola. Vamos, al gimnasio, rápido. (Salen del Centro Pokémon y llegan al gimnasio...) Archivo:Cara de Vanillish.png Hola, soy Vanillish. ¿Queréis un combate? Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png (Susurrando...) ¿Y éste? Archivo:Cara de Vanillish.png Eh, ¡que estoy aquí! Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png Esto... ¿Perdón? Archivo:Cara de Vanillish.png Tranquilo... Entrad, aquí conoceréis a la líder y podréis combatir... (Entran...) Archivo:Cara de Froslass.png Bienvenidos al Gimnasio Brisahelada. ¿Listos para el combate? Mi nombre es Froslass. Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png ¡Sin duda! Voy a consultar el Portátil... Archivo:Cara de Solrock.png ¡Bienvenidos al PC de Solrock! ¿Qué deseáis hacer? Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png De nosotros cuatro, dinos los mejores oponentes para Vanillish y Froslass. Archivo:Cara de Solrock.png Sin duda, Monferno y Metang. Archivo:Cara de Metang.png ¡A combatir! Archivo:Cara de Froslass.png Combatiremos los cuatro a la vez, 2 vs 2. Archivo:Monferno_NB.gif Archivo:Vs.png Archivo:Vanillish_NB.gif Archivo:Metang_NB.gif Archivo:Vs.png Archivo:Froslass_NB.gif Monferno ha usado Lanzallamas. Vanillish ha usado Granizo. ''' '''Todo el campo se cubre de nieve y granizo... Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png ¡Guau! Froslass ha usado Viento Aciago. Metang ha usado Derribo. ¡No afecta a Froslass! Archivo:Cara de Metang.png ¿Cómo? ¡Pero si no le he dado! Archivo:Cara de Froslass.png Je, je, je, je... '-Gélido de Vanillish activado. ¡Vanillish ha recuperado algunos PS! -' '-Manto Níveo de Froslass activado. ¡Evasión de Froslass ha augmentado x 1,5! -' Archivo:Cara de Froslass.png (Empieza a moverse como un fantasma...) Fross... las... ¡¡Frossláaas!! Archivo:Cara de Vanillish.png (Susurrando) ''Este combate... ¡¡es nuestro!! '''Monferno ha usado Ultrapuño. ¡Un golpe crítico!' Archivo:Cara de Vanillish.png @_@ Archivo:Cara de Froslass.png ¡Vanillish! No me quedaré quieto... Archivo:Cara de Froslass.png (Moviéndose sin control...) ''Fross... las... ¡¡Frossláaas!! ¡¡¡FROSLÁAAAAASSSSSS!!! '''Froslass usó Ventisca. ¡Gema Hielo refuerza el poder de Ventisca!' Archivo:Cara de Metang.png #_# Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png #_# Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png ¿Qué? ¡De una Ventisca! Archivo:Cara de Froslass.png Siento mucho haberme pasado tanto... Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png Tranquilo... Eres un líder de gimnasio y es tu trabajo... Archivo:Cara de Happiny.png ¡Oh! ¿Qué les ha pasado? Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png En el combate de gimnasio, Froslass los derrotó de una Ventisca... Archivo:Cara de Happiny.png Tranquilo, me los llevaré... (Happiny se los lleva...) Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png Espero que estén mejor... Archivo:Cara de Happiny.png Lo mejor será que esta noche se queden bajo observación. Si todo va bien, mañana les daré el alta... Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png Gracias... Archivo:Cara de Happiny.png ¡Ahora relajaos en esta máquina de masajes, comed algo y descansad! Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png Entendido... Capítulo 14: ¡Un compañero más en la causa! Capítulo 15: ¡Dimensión Omega! Capítulo 16: ¡La fusión ardiente del fuego y el agua! Capítulo 17: ¡La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío! Capítulo 18: ¡Un rescate al completo! Capítulo 19: Entrenamiento: ¡Haunter vs Monferno! Capítulo 20: ¡Le toca a Dragonair! Capítulo 21: ¡Lúcete al máximo! Capítulo 23: ¡El superpoderoso Meganium! Capítulo 24: ¡Tres de ocho! Capítulo 25: Bajo la luna llena... Categoría:Novelas Categoría:Novelas sin terminar Categoría:Novelas en las que aparecen usuarios Categoría:Novelas Categoría:Novelas basadas en hechos reales Categoría:n Categoría:Novela Categoría:Novela ¡Pokémon!